monster_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak Peek v2.14
[ v2.14 Sneak Peek ] Greetings Trainers, The following is a list of content updates we have prepared to implement in the next update! Please note that this sneak peek is still tentative and might be subject to change! We are a little short on screenshots at this time but rest assured we will add them in as they become available! A. Tentative Patch Date * Start Date/Time : Tuesday, 19 Sep 2017 (04:00 UTC +8) * Start Date/Time : Thursday, 21 Sep 2017 (04:00 UTC+8) B. Sneak Peek |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. Giant Tree 2.0 - Tree of Tribulations ] Do you love Monster Chronicles? If yes, here is an exciting new feature for all Trainers!! Ducklord will be introducing Giant Tree 2.0 - Tree of Tribulations in the game during the next update! *Note: Ducklord recommends that all trainers complete the Giant Tree before the 2.0 update as this will be a replacement of the current Giant Tree. You are strongly urged to earn all the rewards from the current Giant Tree in the next few days before the patch. *How to play the Tree of Tribulations? **Bring up to 4 monsters into the Tree to battle. **Roll a Dice, Battle and Collect Tree Points and Coins as you climb up the tree to earn rewards. **Encounter different monsters and engage in events on every floor: From monster battles and item collection/purchase floors such as treasure rooms and power shops. **After each battle, your monster team’s remaining HP will be carried over to the next battle. Make sure you pit your best against the enemies and train backup monsters to continue the climb! **The tree resets on a Daily and Weekly basis giving you a chance to earn different tiered rewards. **Climb the leaderboard with your friends and enter the Hall of Fame when you get the best scores. [ B. New Monsters ] New monsters will be introduced in game! Are you ready to welcome them? [ C. Change Team before Battles ] Good news Trainers, Ducklord has improved the Team Selection function! *You can now change you monster team before various battles in areas such as Quests and battling in the Arena. *Friend Helper monsters can be included in the Elemental halls too! [ D. New Mode in Arena: Xtreme Online ] Prepare yourself for a new mode in the arena *Your team and opponents monsters will be maxed out at Level 140 in this mode. *A chance to pit your best monsters and see how they perform at their maximum potential! [ E. Rank Increased ] Are you ready to for the next huge milestone in game? Ducklord has increased the current rank from Rank 99 to Rank 120! Time to prepare your team and reach Rank 120! |-| Events= [ A. New Events ] Regular challenge events and festival events are coming soon with many more ways to win and earn rewards! Stay tune for more updates! Thank you.